Mischief Managed
by Girlscout22-Chase-Swarek-22
Summary: sequel for "A Very Happy Christmas" set 6 years ahead. Max Potter goes to Hogwarts for the first time and he has big shoes to fill but he might be more of a troublemaker than Harry ever was, proudly James Potter's son. Story is better than summary


Mischief Managed

**Kind of sequel for "A Very Happy Christmas" set 6 years ahead. Max Potter goes to Hogwarts for the first time and he has big shoes to fill **

**A/N: Introducing Adrian John Potter born (May 25****th****, 1996) named after James Potter himself Adrian Rawlins and Remus Lupin **

**Max was born June 29****th**** 1990**

**Without any further interruptions here it is**

**Chapter 1**

"Is Harry meeting us here?" Max asked James as they made their way to Diagon Alley. Max led the way, with James and Lily close behind. Adrian rested on his father's shoulders

"That's what he said" his father answered. Harry was not a child anymore. He now worked as an auror at the ministry alongside Ron. He was engaged to Ginny, much to Max's dismay

"I bet he's just too busy snogging Ginny" Max said deliberately "that's all he does these days"

"There is more than snogging" Lily said annoyed "your brother is in love, it's normal that he wants to spend time with Ginny"

"What for?" Max asked "I don't want him to come now"

"I do want to see Harry!" Adrian said. They first stopped over at olivander's.

"Well hello there!" Mr. Olivander greeted the Potter family. James placed Adrian on the ground. His eyes wondered, immersed in the magical place that was the store

"I hope you are doing well" Lily said sweetly. The wandmaker returned the smile

"I see young Max is here to buy his wand" Olivander said happily, taking a case from one of the top shelves "here now, try giving it a wave" Max did as he was told. The whole room went dark and one window burst open at the back from the store. Max dropped the wand

"No matter, young Max, let's give it another try shall we?" Mr. Olivander smiled "I still remember when your parents and brother were here to buy their first wands" the old man handed him another case. This one wasn't the right one either. It just jumped away from his hand without even waving it. Anxiety was about to take the best of Max. He finally found the one right for him, when a confused Olivander went to get a much dirtier case from the back of the store

After they left the wandshop. Max's humor had gotten worse, not only had Harry not come but he had to listen to everyone brag about the first time his brother had come to Diagon Alley to buy something

"What's the big deal" Max said rolling his eyes "it's not like Harry was the first kid to buy something!"

"I wasn't" he heard a familiar voice say. He turned around to see his older brother smiling up at him. Max walked away "what was that for?" Harry asked James. Lily was inside a store with Adrian who was pushed by Max

"I suppose he just thought you'd be getting here earlier" Lily said placing a hand on her son's back "he wanted you to go with him to Olivanders"

"Harry!" Adrian threw himself to his brother "you are here!"

"Hi, having fun there?" Adrian offered him a warm smile "I'll be right back" Harry patted his brother on the head and disappeared inside the shop. He found Max sitting on a stool waving his wand absentminded

"Go away" Max said quietly as Harry took a seat next to him "I don't want you here"

"Yes you do, you've been taking about this for months" Harry said patting him on the back "listen, I'm sorry I was late, I got caught up in something"

"Snogging Ginny?" Max asked, turning to face him for the first time. Harry smiled to himself "that is all you do now"

"To tell you the truth I haven't seen Ginny all day, I told her I couldn't see her today because I had promised you to be here"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Max asked gravely. He smiled slightly "but you still broke your promise"

"Sorry, I'm going to make it up to you" Harry said. Max smiled. He knew he was truly sorry, but he still had to prove how sorry he was

"You've to buy me a pet" Max said "I don't want an owl, we do have owls at home, and I want something different, please?"

Harry laughed soundly "deal, again I'm sorry" he had to give it to his brother, he did know how to bargain for things, it certainly come in handy when he went to school, but Harry wondered in which house he would be sorted in..

**End of chapter 1! This is just to set up the story! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think please!**


End file.
